Watch Captain Zafira
|skills = |faction = |rank = |services = Quest giver |occupation = |location = Sentinel |region = Alik'r Desert |province = Hammerfell |quests = Risen from the Depths |voice = |dlc = Base }} Watch Captain Zafira is a Redguard residing in the city of Sentinel. Interactions Risen from the Depths After defeating Salmaran, the Vestige must tell Watch Captain Zafira that the necromancers' ritual was disrupted. Dialogue ;Risen from the Depths "The Ra-Netu have returned to the sea. The docks will soon smell of dead fish again instead of dead people. And you! Right of the boat and you slay the necromancer? Surely Tu'whacca sent you to deliver us from this ... difficult situation." :I'm glad I was able to help. "I am too. It has been many years since the plague of necromancy visited our shores. Though I am relieved the docks are clear, the events of this day are extremely disturbing." After completing the quest: "I wonder if you know how completely we are in your debt? Alik'r warriors fear no evil, but they will not fight the undead. It may be a superstition, but it has been tradition for centuries. I could not have conviced my guards to break it today." :Surely you were planning some kind of response? "I'm afraid not. There was just no easy solution. Perhaps to call everyone inside the castle and lock the doors? King Fahara'jad would not have liked that. Of course, the king will be extremely disturbed to hear what has befallen here regardless." ::The king doesn't know about the undead? "I did not want to send word to the king until I was certain necromancy was involved. Now though, he should be informed right away. I must stay here and oversee the cleanup. You are the one who turned the tide here. Will you inform the king as well?" :::Yes. I can go speak to the king. "Thank you, seafarer. It is better if I remain here to supervise as best I can, but I know the king would want to be informed of what has befallen us as soon as possible." ::::Can you explain your people's beliefs about the dead? "The dead are Sacred. It is what people of Alik'r have always believed and always will.Just as we respect our elders, so do we respect our ancestors. It would be dishonorable to strike them, and might even one to be cursed."' ::::'Shouldn't these superstitions be put to rest?' ''"Most people here deem this to be sacred law, not superstition. Even King Fahara'jad must respect our customs. If he were to ask his people to disrespect their ancestors, his rule would weiftly come to an end" ::::Haven't necromancers threatened Alik'r before? "These dark art are not practiced by our people, but yes, we have experienced the plague of necromancy in the past. Fighting these plagues has always required great sacrifice. Those who have fought the dead have been dishonored, cast out." Appearances * Category:Online: Sentinel Characters Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Quest Givers